


And When It Rings, He Comes

by tinkle_time



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Incest, M/M, Multi, Piss, Prostitution, prostitute!Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkle_time/pseuds/tinkle_time
Summary: Stan has to make money somehow. So he does.





	And When It Rings, He Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Prostitute Stan is so good, isn't it?

His stomach was empty, but would soon be full, and he doubted he would have the appetite to eat any real food when he was done. It would be good to be able to have breakfast, though, and to be able to get a bed for the night, so he thought maybe it was alright that he wouldn’t eat tonight. Three meals a day was overrated anyway.

Stan wondered if he could beg a shot off the bartender before his “dinner”, wanting to put something on his stomach but knowing it was idiotic to consider it. The only shot he was possibly getting from the bartender that night was a shot of cum, and he wouldn’t even be getting paid good money for it. He’d rather take his chances with the three smashed guys that kept looking his way.

He had been trying to hustle for the money, but pool was trash that night and he had already lost the money he didn’t have. Better to quit now before he lost something valuable.

The alley smelled like a mixture of piss and unfiltered sewage. If he wasn’t so used to the smell of it, Stan might have gagged. Too bad. Maybe heaving would have turned the guys off a bit. Not that he had any chance of it when one of them shoved their dick in his mouth. His gag reflex was long gone.

He tried to think of a different cock when the first guy shoved in, of a dick that was just a bit longer, a bit more girthy. This guy was neither a grower nor a shower and Stan had no idea if that ring on his left hand was just for show or if the guy’s wife had married him for his face, because she sure as fuck didn’t marry him for his dick.

He didn’t get a break between one dick and the next, the cum on his tongue not even half way down his throat before the next guy was in his mouth, thrusting too hard too fast and not letting Stan get a movement in edgewise.

He didn’t know why this was worse until the guy paused, briefly, and Stan felt something hot and decidedly less thick running down his throat, forcing him to swallow as the guy seemed to sigh in relief. Stan should have guessed one of them would have had to piss, and it had to be the fuck with the short, fat dick that made him want to fucking vomit.

The last guy made Stan reminiscent of a time long past. He didn’t know why or understand it. Maybe it was the way the guy’s fingers ran through his hair, pulling a bit but not too hard; or was it the gentle rocking of his hips, his lack of sobriety lulling him into a state of mind that made him so much softer than his friends.

Stan wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he put in effort; made sure to lick the guy’s dick and suck the head and give him the best fucking orgasm he could, because there was a memory there, from a lifetime ago, that pulled into Stan’s mind and would not let go, would not leave him be, would not just  _ go _ . He hoped he didn’t need to fill up his gas tank.

The seventy dollars in his lap afterward wasn’t entirely worth the memories they dug up. He was curled over before he could even pick it up, heaving as cum and piss spilled from his mouth with the acid that came up with it.

He was still coughing up whatever wouldn’t come out because it couldn’t, when he remembered the last gas station he had visited was two states over, and it had been three days.

**Author's Note:**

> To be crossposted to my tumblr, Tinkle-Time if anyone wants to read it there!!


End file.
